


Meet the Parents

by KelseaGrumbles



Series: Kelsea's Birthday Celebration Fic 2020 [4]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Parents, nothing else!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles
Summary: The fic is apart of my Tumblr Birthday Celebration fics where I'm letting my followers request fics for me to write!Thank you for the request @gamechoices-player!! (on tumblr) Gosh, I love Adrian. And this was such a unique prompt and I had a lot of fun coming up with this idea.
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Series: Kelsea's Birthday Celebration Fic 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973386
Kudos: 6





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little ficlet request with the following prompts:
> 
> 4\. “I can’t believe this is what you looked like in high school. I was picturing you being Prom King/Queen, but I was clearly way off base.”
> 
> Prompts will be bolded

To say Victoria was nervous to bring Adrian home to meet her parents was an understatement. The day after the vampires announced themselves to the world, her parents had called, furious. But not because she was a vampire - though they weren’t exactly _thrilled_ by that - but because she apparently hadn’t even bothered to introduce them to her new ‘beau.’ 

~~~~~

_“Seriously?_ That’s _why you’re upset?” Victoria asked her mom incredulously as she paced back and forth between the kitchen and the living room. One hand held the phone to her face, the other waved wildly in the air._

_“It’s just, you never even mentioned you were seeing someone!” her mom’s voice carrying through the speaker. She was sure Adrian could hear the shrill voice from all the way in the bedroom. “First you’re telling me you’re some kind of- of- I don’t even know what! But now there’s someone special in your life - for God knows how long - and you haven’t even introduced us!”_

_Victoria let out an insufferable sigh and closed her eyes. Leaning against the kitchen island she rubbed at her temples. “Well, I wasn’t exactly in the right place to tell you. I was… busy!”_

_“You can’t use your job as an excuse every time, Victoria.”_

_“It’s not an excuse!” Victoria began. “And it wasn’t exactly my job. I was busy saving… the… uh... world?” her voice started to falter as she said the words out loud. The last word coming out more as a question than a statement._

_There was a shuffle on the other side of the phone and Victoria grimaced as she realized what was happening._

_“And we’re so proud of you for that!” her father exclaimed through the line. Victoria was well aware that she was now on speaker._

_“Daaaaaad,” Victoria groaned._

_“We are, dear” her mother added in a rush._

_Victoria was now hunched over the kitchen island, her face pressing against the cool granite of the countertop. Her eyes were still closed as she tried to figure out a way out of this conversation._

_“So,” she heard her mother begin, “when do we get to meet him?”_

_“How about next weekend?” Victoria heard from the other side of the room. At the sound of Adrian’s voice, Victoria’s eyes shot open to stare incredulously at her boyfriend. She leaned up from her resting place on the island to shake her head furiously. Adrian’s lips curled into a smug smile and Victoria had to pull the phone away from her ear to focus on Adrian instead of her mom talking non-stop._

_“What are you doing?” she whispered - loudly - from across the room._

_Adrian simply shrugged. “Well, they want to meet me and I’m free next weekend. Why don’t we go?”_

_Victoria’s eyes grew wide. “Are you serious? You seriously want to meet... this?” she waved her phone frantically, indicating what ‘this’ was._

_Adrian walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. “I would love nothing more,” he said before kissing the top of her head._

_Victoria let out a slightly contented sigh before pulling the phone back to her ear._

_“Mom. Dad. How does next weekend sound?”_

~~~~~

So here they were. The four of them sitting around the kitchen of her family home in ‘Small Town USA.’ Victoria knew that Adrian was a charmer, but she couldn’t believe how quickly he had won over her parents. He meshed so well with them and it made her heart swell with pride.

**“I can’t believe this is what you looked like in high school,”** Adrian said while thumbing through one of the many photo albums laid out on the table. **“I was picturing you being Prom Queen, but I was clearly way off base.”**

“It was a phase,” she grumbled as she took the album from his hand.

The picture in question was taken during her sophomore year. Her hair was short - extremely short - and dyed pitch black. The eyeliner around her eyes looked to be about an inch thick and there was an ungodly amount of chains hanging from her oversized pants. It was definitely a phase.

When Victoria looked away from the picture she could see Adrian smiling fondly. “What?” she asked. She couldn’t shake the butterflies that found their way into her stomach as he looked at her with so much love and devotion.

“Nothing,” he began, “it just makes sense.”

Victoria furrowed her brows. “What makes sense?”

“Your friendship with Lily,” he said before adding, “and your _current_ interests.”

She knew what he meant. She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her lips. Her hand found their way to his from under the table and she laced their fingers together. “You’re the worst,” she chided before leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Well, you two are just precious,” Victoria’s mother chimed in, breaking apart any tender moment that may have been. “Adrian, could I get you some more tea?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Always the gentleman.

And as the four of them continued to talk and share stories through the weekend, Victoria wondered why she had ever been so nervous in the first place. At that moment with the people she loved the most - her family - everything was perfect.


End file.
